


Drunk on Chocolate

by Borealisblue



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 am writing, Bones is So Done, Bones kisses Jim for the plot, Chocolate, Cuddly Spock, Drunk vulcan, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, I have no regrets, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), Jim pining, Just something to make you happy, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Questionable decisions on Jims part, Star Trek: AOS, T'hy'la, Tattoo, accidental confessions, accidental drunkenness, entirely happy, spirk, turbo lift kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealisblue/pseuds/Borealisblue
Summary: When Spock gets drunk on chocolate by accident he ends up confessing to Jim in the middle of the night. After that bombshell Spock has the audacity not to remember anything the next day. Leaving Jim to mark the occasion in other ways... like a tattoo.Happy ending.





	Drunk on Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of going to sleep I wrote this. It’s just for fluffy fun, so enjoy. Also if you want to comment and are shy, just tell me your favorite part. That way I know what you liked.

Jim frowned as he rolled out of bed. The repeating beeping notification at his door alerting him to someone who really wanted his attention. Opening the door, he blinked a couple of times, his eyes adjusting to the light streaming in from the corridor.

“Jim!” He was suddenly hit with a ton of weight straight to the chest and stumbled back a few feet trying to catch who ever had landed on him. Their arms wrapped around him and he blinked a few times in confusion, noticing that the head buried in his chest had pointed green ears.

“Spock?” Jim gasped incredulous. “What are you-“

“It’z my fault Keptin.”

“Chekov?”

“Don’t be absurd, Pavel. Sir, it was actually my fault, Chekov is trying to cover for me.”

“Sulu?” Jim said squinting at the two crew members blocking his entryway.

The grip on his chest constricted painfully and Jim gasped. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, he never did to bed, and the warmth from Spock’s body felt like fire on his exposed skin. “Spock,” he wheezed, “I can’t breathe!”

The two helmsman stepped forward and pried Spock off of him, but not without a bit of effort. The Vulcan didn’t want to let go.

“Lights at 100 percent.” Jim ordered the computer and his room was suddenly thrown into existence.

Stepping back, he had a hard time taking in the weird scene before him. Spock was slumped forward, struggling to stand up and was heavily relying on Chekov and Sulu to hold him still. His head was tossed to the side with his eyes closed.

“What’s going on?” Jim demanded. He had never seen his first officer act this way. “Is he sick?”

“Jim.” Spock whimpered opening his eyes, blindly casting his hands out in search for him. His face was dazed and flushed a deep green. He confusedly looked around, scowling at everything around himself as if it was offending his aesthetic. “I wish to speak to Jim.” He whined once more.

One of Jim’s eye brows rose in confusion.

Sulu and Chekov exchanged a glance. “He’s... actually drunk.” Sulu said readjusting his grip on Spock’s forearm.

“Drunk? Vulcans can’t get drunk.” Jim said unbelieving. Thinking back to all of the times he had tried to get his first officer drunk in the past.

“Vell, dis one is.” Chekov said stumbling under Spock’s weight. “Ve didn’t know vhat to do with him.”

Spock suddenly straightened himself pulling his uniform shirt down and hazily looked at all of them. “I believe I will be ill, in a few moments.” He said and quickly pulled from the hands of the helmsmen and maneuvered past them towards the bathroom. 

What followed was a sound that made them all cringe. 

Jim felt anger rise in his chest on behalf of his friend that was now puking his guts up into the drainage systems. “How did this happen?” He said flashing his blue eyes from the bathroom to his subordinates. 

They both stood still looking at the floor in shame. “Vell...” Chekov started from underneath his curly hair.

Jim waited. The sound of Spock continuing to be sick filled the room.

Sulu stood up straight and cleared his throat. “Blame me Sir,” he said staring Jim right in the eye. “I spiked Commander Spock’s tea with a chocolate tablet. I told him it was tea made from the leaves of my new chillbek plant I picked up on Drewal lll.”

Jim frowned as he stared at Sulu. “Chocolate?”

“I learned awhile back that although Vulcans can drink alcohol, they don’t get the same effects that causes humans to get drunk. They do however react to Chocolate, their bodies can’t process the sugar fast enough and something in their blood reacts the coco bean, causing drunkenness.”

Jim’s eyebrows rose in surprise, so Vulcans could indeed get drunk. Oh this opened so many new avenues for discussion in their future chess games together. “This is very unlike you Sulu, why would you do such a thing to Spock?” He said crossing his arms in a disapproving manner, trying to hide his immature humor growing for the situation.

“I just wanted him to relax. Ya know, something to take his edge off. He’s been super up tight lately. More so than usual. He’s been in a real foul mood since we left Star base nine a few months ago.”

“That’s right Keptin,” Chekov said jumping in to confirm Sulus words. “Ve thought it might have something to do with his break up from Nyota, or possibly that up coming inspection from Starfleet down in the botany labs. But vhat ever it iz, he’s been driving every one crazy!”

Jim sighed and raked his hand down his face, a pinched smile fighting to break on his lips. “Look guys, if you have a problem with commander Spock, address me or speak to him directly, he is not above changing his behavior to suit the working environment around him.”

“Oh but ve did Sir,” Chekov piped up.

“Let’s just say he did not take the suggestion well.” Sulu finished darkly.

A loud noise made them all turn to look at the bathroom door. Spock stood clutching the frame for support. “I am not in control of my facilities,” his brows were furrowed in a look of extreme concentration. “I apologize for the inconvenience this has caused- “ his words slurred together and he paused. His unfocused eyes slipped to Jim’s small bedside table. “Pen.” He said simply, and started to carefully feel his way forward trying to maintain a sense of dignity with mismatched steps. He groped the wall in his endeavor to clamor towards Jim’s bedside desk as if suddenly held the answers to the universe.

Jim turned back to them. “Why didn’t you take him to sickbay?”

“Ve tried ketpin! But he jus kept asking for you.”

Jim pursed his lips hoping he didn’t look to pleased to hear that. It was no secret to himself or anyone around him that he adored Spock and would always look out for his wellbeing. The captain and first officer were good friends, and many could see that it was Jim who wanted more. Yes it was a sad tale indeed. Everyone but Spock basically thought they belonged together and many of the newer ensigns who transferred aboard had to be convinced they weren’t already secretly married. Jim knew Spock, the high and mighty Vulcan, would never look at him in such a way so he never pursued his little crush. Okay major crush. Okay more than a crush...But it would never happen so he left it alone. Just serving with Spock brought him pleasure and he never wanted to risk their unique relationship, so he let sleeping dogs lie.

“You two are excused and expect to see a reprimand on both of your files, tomorrow.”

Chekov and Sulu nodded grimly and shuffled out of room, looking like two puppies with their tails between their legs.

Jim sighed as the door shut and turned to deal with Spock who was now sitting on the edge of his bed hunched over doing something that Jim couldn’t see.

He placed his head in his hand and laughed a bit. So he was going to deal with a drunk Vulcan tonight was he? And not just any Vulcan. Spock. His very attractive first officer. Jim felt his heart pick up speed. Poor guy, he’ll be horrified in the morning. For Spock’s sake, he need to get a glass of water in him and then into bed.

No, not like that, he chided his dirty mind. Spock was vulnerable right now and what he needed was a good friend to take care of him.

“Hey buddy, whatcha doing over here?” Jim said walking over to the distracted Vulcan.

Spock’s liquid brown eyes were hidden under his deeply furrowed pointed brows. “I was trying to stabilize my mathematical equation...with this... pen.”

Jim couldn’t help but laugh as Spock held out the permanent marker for Jim’s inspection. He was almost like a child showing their parent a common object. Jim glanced over and finally saw what Spock had been doing. With the permanent marker from his bedside table he had been scribbling eloquent equations on his wall beside the bed frame.

“So when you get drunk you vandalize walls to solve problems?” Jim chuckled. How dare Spock be this cute, he already thought Spock’s Vulcan quirks while sober were endearing, like how he scowled at him whenever he did something against regulations. But this was on a whole new level.

“Negative. I have yet to solve this problem, so I am writing out the equation I have been working on for months so I can fully understand the parameters in their entirety...I believe I have made a mistake somewhere.” He paused and tilted his head slightly. “Am I drunk?” He asked as he swayed slightly.

“Yeah.”

“Huh.” Spock murmured his gaze went glassy. “That is quite....”

“Fascinating?” Jim supplied.

“Indeed.” He hiccuped.

After a few seconds he looked down at his writing, completely ignoring Jim’s presence. “This is no good,” he murmured to himself. 

“What’s no good?”

Spock suddenly stood up swaying dangerously on his feet. “Come, we must find Jim.”

“Spock, I’m right here.”

But Spock wasn’t paying attention to him and stopped abruptly turning back to the wall. “No, this, this, this, will not work... I can not tell him, it would be impract- *hic*, impracta-....not right.” His speech was repeating itself and Jim found his struggles for proper speech quite adorable. He could not help but smile, he was charmed.

Spock tapped the wall with the blunt end of the marker. “I must have missed something... I must have, I must have...” he opened his mouth to continue but instead found himself pausing before stumbling backwards and plopping back down to sitting on the edge of the bed. “I need to find Jim, need to tell him. Jim- where would he be?” The Vulcan wondered aloud dryly.

“What do you need to tell me Spock?” Jim asked in a high and excited voice one might use for a dog to keep its attention. “What could be so important that you’d stumble all around the ship looking for me? Does it have something to do with your little scribbled equations? Don’t tell me that one of your famous experiments went wrong?” Jim teased, but Spock’s face seemed to fall and Jim stopped. He had never seen that expression on Spock’s face before. Out of many rare expressions he had been witness to over the years, Jim was stunned at the one now gracing Spock’s features. Disappointment.

“I failed.” Spock stated simply. “My problem. I failed.”

Jim felt instant regret, he shouldn’t have said anything. When people were drunk they were at their most vulnerable. 

“Spock, I’m sure what ever it is-“

“I have been so straightforward with Jim...” Spock said, his words bulldozing over Jim’s.

Jim froze. Straightforward? Spock’s problem had something to do with him?

“Look at the math,” Spock said gesturing to the scribbles on the wall, suddenly clarity coming to his eyes. “52.7% of prolonged eye contact. I have stood 72.4% closer to him. Told Jim I found his illogic fascinating. That in itself should have raised my chances by 25.2%. I have double checked my math. *Hic* We should be progressing to lingering sleeve touches and deeper conversations about our mutual interests. But so far my advances have gone unnoticed. My math proposed the idea of having a possible date with in the next year.” Spock closed his eyes seemingly to be in pain. “But he hasn’t shown any interest. My only conclusion is that I must have done something wrong. My math is never wrong. It Must be me, I must be wrong.”

Jim’s stood absolutely stunned...Spock had been trying to get his attention? He was Spock’s problem?

Jim’s heart picked up speed, taking his breath away. Spock had been flirting with him this whole time? How had he not noticed? Could it have been possible that while he was looking at Spock, Spock had been looking right back? All that time that Jim had seen him bent over his console, could that have actually been for his benefit? His lean strength and perfectly sculpted legs had always been a distraction on the bridge, but he had never wanted to offend his first officer so he had forced himself to ignore the alluring temptation of Spock’s body and now due to his ignorance and inattentiveness Spock thought he had done something wrong.

“Spock.” He said reaching out slowly placing a hand on his shoulder. “I know what happened to your equation, you forgot a very important variable. Human error. My error if I had known- I never dreamed-“

Spock raised his fighter to his lips, “Shhh,” he said harshly. “You must not tell Jim. My plans to gain his attentions have failed and he can never know of my inadequacy.” Spock went quiet, his eyes sliding closed in what looked to be self pity.

“Spock, you are far from inadequate, infact I can hardly keep my eyes off you most of the time.”

Jim said kneeling down in front of him.

“Spock look at me.”

Spock seemed to be having trouble peeling his eyes open. His ink black eyelashes casted shadows down his sharp nose and his pinched lips seemed to be holding in a breath. 

“Spock.” Jim took Spock’s hands that were still curled around the permanent marker and collected them to his bare chest.

“Jim? Jim I think I am in love with you.” He whispered very quietly. Spock’s eyes slowly peeled open and he reached for Jim, hooking his arms around his neck, pulling the unsuspecting captain on top of him onto the bed.

Spock’s dark eyes were so intense, Jim’s breath caught. “Jim,” he slurred, embarrassed, “I am sorry I could not admit it to you.” He pressed his forehead to Jim’s and sighed, his jaw clenching as he seemed to be taking a deep, concentrating breath.

Jim couldn’t even begin to suppress the smile that broke over his face. “You just did.” He said reaching out placing a hand on his neck, so he could lean in and kiss the tip of Spock’s nose. 

“I can’t tell you just yet, Jim. I don’t want to scare you away. I respect you as a Captain and I will tell you I love you someday— I just— Will you wait until I can?” Jim huffed a laugh and rolled off to Spock’s side so he was no longer directly above him. He didn’t get very far. The Vulcan had trailed his hands down to his waist and was now holding them together, hips to hips with Herculean strength. 

“So you want me to wait for you to sober up and confess?” Jim asked in disbelief.

“Yes. You must not know. You will run away.” Spock said, his thumb was rubbing delicious circles into Jim’s hip bone and he shivered.

“Why Mr. Spock, can’t I just confess to you when you’re sober? Why do I have to wait?”

“Negative. I must be the one to convince you. If my argument is not perfect, than I do not deserve you as a potential bond mate.” Spock’s face was neutral but his eyes gave away his despair. “How can I convince you to stay?”

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. I promise I’ll stay.”

“Negative Jim, the ramifications of what must be done will most certainly determine-“

Jim huffed a laugh, even drunk Spock still felt the need to lecture him.

“Fine Spock. You win. I won’t press the issue. God, you’re so bossy.” Jim said kissing the tip of Spock’s nose once again. He just couldn’t help it. He was so happy he just wanted to kiss every inch of Spock’s face. “I will wait. Just don’t take so long, ok? No more equations.”

Spock relaxed into Jim’s arms and he mumbled his approval as his eyes began slipping closed once more.

“No more equations?” Spock seemed to whisper to himself. “I am quite fond of equations.”

“I know, Spock. I know you do.”

“Jim may I show... show? Display, to you my favorite equa-?” *hic* “Equation.”

Jim was silently shaking with laughter next to Spock. He wished he had a camera. Who gave him the right to be such an adorable drunk? He would have to get him drunk more often now that he knew the secret.

“Sure Spock.”

Spock’s dazed eyes sought his, and then dropped to his lips and for a sobering moment Jim thought he was going to be kissed. However, Spock’s gaze traveled lower landing on his chest. 

He removed a hand from Jim’s hip and Jim realized to late that the marker was still in between his long pale fingers. 

Cautiously Spock pressed the marker to Jim’s heart and wrote something in Vulcan and then a math equation next to it . 

Jim stared down at the markings, and then at the Vulcan who was hazily studying the placement of his work. His lips and cheeks were a deep green, flushed from the effects of the chocolate and Jim wanted nothing more that to make that flush spread further down his neck under his science uniform.

Why was he the only one with out his shirt? 

Spock whispered something in Vulcan and the brush of his hot breath on his skin brought Jim’s attention back to the marking on his chest. “What is it? Jim said recognizing only part of the equation upside down. “Is this an equation for movement?”

Spock pinched his lips together and his fingers lightly trailed back over the now dry ink. His touch lingered delicately retracing the symbols with intense interest. Then leaning down, Spock reverently dragged his lips across Jim’s skin, grazing it with his teeth. Jim shivered under the administration and it was almost more than he could handle.

“Spock?” Jim said his voice shuttering.

Spock’s eyelids slid shut and his head came to rest on Jim’s shoulder.

“What is it Spock? What does it mean?”

“Hmm?”

“The Equation Spock.”

“It’s rhythm of our heart beats put together. Although mine beats faster than yours, if I plug it into this equation, In the end they are in sync perfectly...it is my favorite...favorite, fav...”

“Your favorite equation.” Jim finished for him in awe. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he had always wanted more with Spock, but he had convinced himself that they could never be more than good friends. Now he had said Vulcan wrapped around his waist, basically saying the most romantic things Jim had ever heard. 

“But what does the symbol mean?” Jim asked.

A soft snore was his only answer.

Jim snuggled closer and sighed. “Why are you so stubborn?” He said into Spock’s hair. “I don’t think you’ll remember this tomorrow. You seem pretty out of it. Though I suppose that’s a good thing if you want to confess to me on your own terms.” Jim ran a thumb over the pointed tip of his ear. “God you are so cute. I wish I could just lie with you here forever. You’re so warm Spock.” He gazed at him, his heart swelling so much that he thought his chest may burst with the warmth and fulfilment and incredible joy of it all and sighed happily. After a few minutes of peaceful bliss Jim sat up. 

He had an idea.

It would evolve moving Spock back to his own quarters but Jim had a feeling it would be better this way in the long run. Careful not to wake the sleeping Vulcan Jim lifted Spock bridal style and carefully carried him to his own quarters through their shared bathroom. He placed Spock in his bed, taking his shoes off and arranged his room so that it looked like he had done his nightly routine by himself. Meditation incense lit and then extinguished, tea cups moved around in his cupboard, a book lain next to the bed, He even squeezed a bit of toothpaste out of his tube for the benefit of his over observing friend. Then after giving Spock a quick, but tender peck on the cheek. He went back to his quarters and called ensign Midler.

“Hello?” Came the groggy voice as the andorian answered obviously still half asleep.

“Ensign Midler, this is Captain Kirk. I heard that you gave nurse chapel a tattoo when you guys used to room together back at the Academy.

“Uh...”

“And I know you have done a few for some of the other ensigns onboard.”

There was a slight pause and then a nervous confirmation. “Yes sir. I’m sorry sir I will desist this activity immediately. I didn’t realize that anyone would care and-“

Jim Laughed. “Calm down ensign, I’m not shutting you down. In fact I was wondering if you could do one for me.”

“Uh...”

“Right now if possible.”

He heard rustling on her end as if she was getting up. “Of course sir, it would be a honor. Would you like me to come to your quarters?”

“Actually if we could do it in your quarters that would be better I already know what I want.”

“Yes sir.”

*******

Jim was sitting in his command chair sipping his morning coffee when his first officer showed up 20 minuets late for his shift.

Spock strode up to his side looking perfect, with out so much as a hair out of place.

“Captain.” He greeted with a nod, “I apologize for my tartness.”

“Wild night?”

Spock furrowed his brow. “I am uncertain. I seem to be having a lapse in my memory. I am missing 10.2 hours. The last thing I can recall was working down in the botany labs. I regained consciousness this morning 10 minutes late.”

“Aw Spock you are probably just working too hard. Give yourself a break.” He said patting Spock on the shoulder and letting his hand linger there. He didn’t miss the fact that the Vulcan was leaning into his touch nor did he miss the confused looks that the two helmsmen shared. 

“Perhaps you are right.” Spock said straightening himself in a professional manner.

“That’s because I’m always right.”

“Boasting does not become you captain.” Spock commented dryly.

Jim shrugged wincing a bit. The tattoo was still fresh in his skin.

The twinge didn’t not escape Spock’s observant eye. “Captain I perceive that you are experiencing discomfort, if there is anything-“

“Where is he?!” The yell came from the turbo lift as soon as the sliding doors opened.

Jim swerved in his chair. “Bones what are you-“ Bones was suddenly above him ripping open his command golds, causing Jim to spill his coffee everywhere.

“Dr. McCoy this is highly inappropriate.” Spock said grabbing his arm, suddenly on the defensive.

“Ah-ha! Jim what the hell is this?” He said pointing an accusatory finger at a patch of white band aid gauze centered in the middle of his chest.

Spock’s attention was also now arrested on the little patch of square of gauze. “Captain why do you have a medical patch? Have you injured yourself in any way?”

“Get off me man! Bones said ripping his arm from Spock’s grip. “Injuried himself! It’s a pig ink patch if I ever saw one!”

“Pig ink?” Spock asked confused.

“A tattoo! Dammit Jim. Do you know how dangerous it is to get one out side of a sterilized parlor?”

Jim laughed. “How did you even find about this? I just got it last night.”

“People talk Jim. How do you think I felt learning about it from one of my nurses!”

Jim rolled his eyes knowing that ensign Midler had kept her promise about not telling anyone. That must’ve meant that someone else saw him leaving her quarters.

“It’s fine Bones. If you’re so worried I will come to sickbay at the end of my shift and you can take a look at it.”

“No we are going now. It could be completely corrupting your skin and you could die from a flesh eating bacteria.”

“Bones,” Jim said jumping up light heartedly and pulled him aside. “Look I’ll give you a peek right now and then I’ll come to sick bay after my shift is over. Promise.” 

Bones frowned. “Fine.”

“Everyone back to work.” Jim ordered and waited until everyone was turned away. 

Everyone but Spock.

“You too Commander.”

“Captain-“

Jim sent him a friendly but firm look. This was nonnegotiable.

Spock pursed his lips and nodded, leaving Jim and Bones to walk to back of the bridge.

Jim looked over to where Spock was sitting to make sure there was no chance of him seeing the tattoo. Bones cleared his throat impatiently to regain his attention and Jim smiled before peeling away the gauze.

Bones frowned as he looked over the equation, “Well isn’t that something.” He mumbled, scanning Jim’s chest with his medical tricorder. “You always did want a tattoo back at the academy, but did it have to be out of someone’s quarters? You couldn’t have waited until we got to somewhere with a proper parlor?”

“It looks good.” Jim said on the offensive.

Bones snorted. “Jim, it’s a math equation and a bunch of silly circles.”

Jim rolled his eyes as he heard the turbo lift open and a sudden loud gasp drew his attention.

“Captain!” Uhura gasped loudly sounding scandalized. “Why do you have that word on your-“

Jim quickly shot her a warning look and the rest of her sentence died on her lips. Her eyes flicked over to Spock, who was sitting at his science station working, then back to Jim’s. He could tell she had a million questions starting to build in her eyes and he grinned. Placing a finger up to his lips he silently asked for her to keep this knowledge a secret.

“Lieutenant Uhura return to your station please.” Uhura frowned back at him. She obviously wanted details, but did as she was commanded.

Bones closed up his scanner and frowned at Jim. “What does it say?” He asked quietly so only Jim could hear.

“I don’t know,” Jim whispered back. “Spock wrote it on me, while intoxicated.”

“And you decided to get it permanently etched into your skin? Without knowing what it says? My God man, you’re supposed to be smarter than that!” He hissed helping Jim re-tape the gauze back into place. “Besides Jim, Vulcans don’t get drunk.”

“Oh yes they do. He also drew on my wall, I will have to tell you about it later.”

Bones looked skeptical, as Jim covered the tattoo back up with his now torn shirt. He would have to ask a crewman to fetch another one for him.

“So did the hobgoblin finally confess?” Both their gazes flickered over to Spock, then back to each other.

“He doesn’t remember doing it. Part of his confession was this.” Jim said pointing to his chest.

“And so the natural thing to do would be to get it permanently tattooed?”

Jim grinned brightly. “It’s my evidence.”

Bones raised an eyebrow. “Kid you’re an idiot, but you seem to be walking on sunbeams right now, so I’ll leave it alone.”

Jim opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a beeping noise.

“Captain we are picking up some odd readings from a Nebula we just pasted. I would recommend we inspect.” Spock announced tilting his head to look at Jim.

“Alright, Spock.  Bones was just about done harassing me anyway.”

Bones snorted. “Oh, I haven’t even begun to harass you.”

Jim just slapped Bones away. “Back to sick bay McCoy.” He said with a brilliant smile.

2 weeks later~

Jim was no longer beaming with sunshine and in fact was in a grumpy mood. He sat in his command chair and pouted like a child being denied sweets before dinner. Spock still hadn’t confessed his feelings for Jim and he was starting to get antsy. He constantly had to stop himself from reaching out to grab Spock and kiss him breathless, sucking the taste of tea that he could smell on his breath from his tongue.

But he had promised.

He wasn’t sure how long he could continue to hold out though, If Spock didn’t confess soon he was gonna lose it. 

He pulled out his communicator and sent a text to Bones. 

‘What should I do Bones?’

He had been texting the good Doctor non-stop. In fact the last time he could recall texting Bones this much was back at the academy when he kept locking himself out of their shared dorm room.  
But this time he had done nothing but text Bones about how he was feeling and how upset he was with Spock dragging his feet on confessing to him.

‘What should I do Bones?’ He texted again. ‘How do you think I could trigger him wanting to confess sooner?’

No reply.

‘Booooooones’

No reply.

He closed his communicator. Maybe he was treating a patient.

Jim frowned and slumped further down into his chair. He forced himself not to turn around to look at the cause of his mood. Spock probably wouldn’t even notice if he did.

Jim’s thoughts turned to daydreams as he imagined how Spock would kiss him when they eventually did get together. That was, if they both weren’t in retirement homes racing scooters by the time he did. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the turbo lift doors open. His head was suddenly yanked back as a pair of lips unexpectedly pressed to his.

Jim flailed his arms and he almost fell out of his chair trying to get away from his assailant. 

He gasped as his mouth was suddenly free, his head being brought forward so someone could whisper something into his ear. “You text me one more damn time, and I’m going to find a window on this spaceship, and throw your damn communicator out into the cold vacuum of space.”

“Bones?” Jim asked astonished his wide eyes feeling like they were gonna pop out of his skull.

“By the way your damn Vulcan is looking this way. That should get the ball rolling. You’re welcome.”

Jim was shocked to the core but couldn’t help but laugh at the Doctors horrible threat. 

“You’re a terrible kisser Bones.” He said under his breath as the good Doctor turned to leave the bridge.

Jim turned back to his stunned bridge crew. “Nothing to see here, get back to work.”

He glanced at Spock out of the corner of his eyes, and saw the Vulcan studying him. His eyes were hard and pressed into a scowl. Jim was hopeful that that look was one of jealousy.

As his Alpha shift came to a close Jim got up to stretch and felt his spine pop in two places. 

He turned to leave but he almost ran right into Spock, who had suddenly appeared behind him.

“Jim, I wish to speak with you in private.”

Jim’s heart gave an excited flutter. Was this it? Was Spock gonna confess?

“Sure Spock.” He said heading for the turbo lift, uncertain how to respond. If he made one wrong move he would scare Spock away, making him clam up and then he would never get his confession.

They both got into the turbo lift and remained silent when it engaged.

Jim glanced at Spock and caught his gaze.

“So...?”

Spock looked away and stood up straighter if that was even possible

“Captain,” he began. “Jim,” he corrected. “We have been peers for a few years now and I value our workplace friendship, and it is with that in mind that I would like to state my opinion on the affairs that have recently come to light today. As we are close, I hope you do not mind me stating my options in your regard.”

“And that is what exactly?”

“I firmly disagree with you having a romantic relationship with Doctor McCoy.“

Jim felt giddy. Bones had done it! He had pushed Spock into confessing with their fake kiss.

“Why?” Jim said nonchalantly amazed at how calm he was being. “I thought you liked Bones?”

“Doctor McCoy is an out standing in his medical profession. He has many traits that make him worthy of notice. But I feel a relationship between you two might be ill advised.”

“So you don’t think I should be with him.” He asked evenly, even though Jim wanted to burst out laughing like a little kid with a secret.

“I feel that your future partner should have certain qualities.”

“So... not Bones then.”

“Negative.”

Jim bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.

“So who would you have me date?”

Spock blinked slowly, the tension in his neck was making Jim’s own ache. He stared forward steadfastly, his eyes trained on the seem of the doors.

He was nervous, Jim realized and he nearly melted to the floor. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“Jim the regard that I have for you is one that transcends the bonds of friendship that I have formed with others aboard the Enterprise. “ Spock placed his hands behind his back and looked like he was about to pace the small space of the turbo lift. Jim recognized that stance from the many lectures he had received from Spock. 

Oh my God, this confession was gonna take forever.

“As we have worked together I have noticed how affectively our missions get done when our efforts are combined, and in fact it was Admiral Nakamura that once said ‘Those with compatible minds share-‘ “

Jim dove over to Spock slamming both of them into the wall connecting their lips together in a passionate, almost bruising kiss. He had knocked them into the turbo lifts Emergency stop button and the turbo lift ceased to move. Jim would have continued in kissing Spock but he had gone completely ridged beneath him. It was like kissing a statue. 

Jim pulled away, “I love you too Spock.” He said smugly at the surprise in his first officers features.

Spock’s brows lowered in a confused manner and Jim laughed. 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t wait.” He said beaming, the laughter dancing in his eyes. “But God, I love you.”

Spock stared at Jim with an impenetrable gaze, a peculiar and almost dazed look crept into his eyes. Jim stared back, as the corners of his frozen lips quirked up slightly.

“Jim, how did you-“

“You already confessed to me.”

Spock’s face hardened. “Jim, you are quite mistaken. I would have remembered-“

Jim couldn’t help himself as he kissed Spock once more, it was like his lips were magnetic. He didn’t want to talk anymore he just wanted to kiss.

Spock gently pushed him away. “Jim, I am quite certain that I have never spoken of my feelings towards you.”

Jim shook his head smiling. He took one of Spock’s hands and ran it up underneath his shirt, lifting it at the same time. 

“Let me show you something.” 

Spock’s eyes seemed to sharpen at Jim’s actions and he immediately looked down at Jim’s now exposed chest. 

Jim was now holding Spock’s hand to his heart, right where the now completely healed tattoo was.

“This was your confession to me. I had it tattooed.” They locked eyes at the serious tone in Jim’s voice, and Spock raised his hand to gently trace that tattoo with his fingers.

Jim shivered.

“Jim.” Spock visibly swallowed and then cleared his throat in a concentrated manner. “How did you...where did you...” he looked up to Jim confused. “This was your tattoo?” Dawning suddenly crossed his features “That is why Nyota gasped when she saw you that day.”

Jim’s smile was now splitting his lips, “You probably thought it was something crude.” Spock pinched his lips together, his face becoming a perfect mask.

Jim laughed “Well, sorry to disappoint you. But this is what I got.” 

Spock’s gaze dropped back down to his chest and Jim could tell he was trying to collect his thoughts.

“How did you acquire this?” He finally asked. 

“You drew it on me while you were drunk.”

Spock’s head snapped to attention, “Alcohol does not inebriate me.”

“Does the word ‘chocolate’ ring any bells?”

Mortification flickered in Spocks eyes. “Yes,” he said faintly, “the 10.2 hours missing from my memory.”

“It’s fine Spock, basically you ingested some chocolate under “mysterious circumstances” and then came and found me. When you did, you drew all over me, and my wall, eventually confessing that you loved me. Then you made me promise not to bring it up to you until you gained the courage to confessed to me while sober.”

“I apologize for acting in such a manner, if you wish to reprimand me on my record I would understand. Behaving in such a manner towards my superior officer is a grievous offense and-“

“Shut up Spock, I loved it. As if I couldn’t adore you any more than I already did, you show up at my door drunk and clingy. Are all Vulcans so cuddly?”

Spock moved to get away, but Jim didn’t allow that. Pressing him further into the wall Jim made sure that Spock had no room for escape. They fit perfectly together and Spock’s black gaze grew deeper, his breath seeming to hitch in his chest. He had to admit that he enjoyed trapping his Vulcan like this, but he supposed he was pushing his luck.

“What does the symbol say?” Jim asked quietly, running his fingers up Spock’s rib cage.

Spock met his gaze bravely.

“The equation is that if our heart beats together.” He said primly, acting at though his cheeks weren’t becoming ablaze with the color of fresh cut grass.

“But the Vulcan symbol?”

“The symbol is one called T’hy’la.”

“T’hy’la? What’s that mean?”

Spock looked down, clearly embarrassed. Well as embarrassed as a Vulcan could look. He pressed his lips firmly shut and it didn’t look like Spock was gonna answer. So Jim didn’t push him for further information. Maybe it was something kinky and Spock was just too appalled to admit the meaning. What ever it was Jim didn’t care. He had done plenty of stupid things while drunk, but obviously this symbol meant something to Spock if he had written it next to the equation of their hearts. He would get it out of him eventually, but he supposed it would have to be saved for another day.

Jim leaned in slowly, gently touching their noses together. He dragged his lips against Spock’s in an intimate way and wrapped his arms around Spock’s torso in a steady, unhurried gesture, enrapturing the science blues in his golden warm embrace.

Jim pressed a slow, sincere kiss against Spock’s lips, letting his mouth rest against the other’s for a few precious moments. 

He mumbled quietly against Spock, his eyelashes fluttering against the darkening green cheeks.

“I feel like I have been waiting for this forever.”

Spock’s gentle grip on Jim’s hips suddenly became hard and Jim was pulled roughly against Spock’s chest.

“In that statement we are in complete agreement.”

Spock surprised Jim by possessively claiming his mouth with a little growl. 

Jim’s heart felt so full it was close to bursting.

When Spock finally let go, Jim was breathless and his legs felt like jelly. “God, I could get used to that.”

Where the hell had Spock learned to kiss like that?

Spock’s face was flushed, but was once again perfectly smooth, as if he hadn’t just kissed the very soul out of his Captain. He re-engaged the turbo lift.

“Let’s continue this discussion elsewhere.” And Jim noticed the lift was now engaged to take them to their quarters.

He laughed in delight. “Fine with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for dropping by.


End file.
